Pouetpu
'Pouetpu '(known frequently as the "creator" and the "webmaster") is a 28 years old canadian user registered, creator of the Pouetpu-games website and Super Mario Flash and Super Mario Flash 2 games. The page (Pouetpu-games) also has his name as reference. Pouetpu had an idea to create a site where people could share and rate levels based on Super Mario Bros and Super Mario World but with his own features and limitations. On 2009 (when the page was created) Pouetpu was the only man who was administrating the site and was the main moderator on it, but in 2013 Pouetpu got more inactive, making new moderators and allowing them to operate the whole site. However, all of the mods were demoted in 2016. His last activity was in April 2016, where he demoted all of the mods, and made a lot of controversial bans. He also stated that Flash was outdated and that he would no longer make any updates. Activity Pouetpu is not very active on his site, and leaves most of the work to his Moderators, but occasionally he comes on and fixes things up, and sometimes gets rid of features. However, after a login on April 5th, 2016, Pouetpu demoted all of the moderators and left MarioBlight (a moderator) banned. Conspiracy Some users believe that Pouetpu logs in very often, but stays invisible because he doesn't want to do anything on his site. This would explain why he always happens to log in when something really bad happens on the site. Questionable Acts Pouetpu has done quite some questionable acts ever since he created Pouetpu-Games: * Deleted everything from his original forum (smfforum), the original MarioFlash website. This lead to the creation of SMFExtraforums. * Pouetpu has made tons of bans for bad, offensive, or even no reason at all. * Banned a user with his only plausible reason being he is a moron. (A practice if done by anyone else would result in a demotion and possibly a ban.) * He removed object tags, due to one inactive user misusing them. * Despite being webmaster he is rarely online; something many moderators have expressed angrily to Pouetpu. * His only two reviews aren't reviews as he points out no legitimate flaws. * He gave 09 the ability to moderate his site, despite 09 being 14 or 13 at the time * When resetting all the user statuses to "Registered User", he forgot to reset his own (Pouetpu) to "Webmaster", Pouetpupette's to ":)", and all the banned users to "Banned". Due to this, some users appear to be "Registered Users", when in reality, they are banned. If one of these users attempt to log in, it says "Banned (Reason: Registered User)". * In 2015, the level portal mysteriously went back in time 1 or 2 days, causing many people to lose levels. * In April of 2016, pouetpu demoted all the mods and said being a mod is "NOT FUN" * Also, he banned, and deleted the levels of a lot of random users for disagreeing with him, the biggest being Zeldamaster12, BrokenAce and LaserTrapGamer. * He also banned MarkeyRuiz for one month for phishing (which is completely false). Category:Users Category:Moderators